Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by akurosa
Summary: Zoro displays a rare show of affection for his captain who is drowning in guilt. AU but only because in the manga, Zoro never meets Luffy right after Ace dies. One shot, NOT slash just nakamaship.


_This is utterly completely, shamelessly, AU due to the fact that I haven't mustered the courage to read the part where Ace dies and I don't know the details. However I've seen the part where Luffy screams 'I was too weak!'. Maybe it was my freaked-out-over-Ace's-death-induced hallucinations but I think Luffy was in some sort of forest so alas. Here this is. Set after Ace's death, what would happen if Zoro had been there. _

"Ace died."

Pirate Hunter Roronora Zoro looks up from his katana, his steel eyes reflecting nothing despite the obvious tremble in those two words. The whimper comes from his captain, a raven head boy whom Zoro will follow to hell and over but he is not the confident pirate Zoro knows. The pirate hunter looks into the sunken brown eyes staring back at him sighes for the pain he sees.

Hours before, the teen had entered the woods in search for his captain. Nobody knew where Luffy had disappeared off to and neither did Zoro- but it didn't matter. It never did. Zoro had found Luffy curled up between the roots of an ancient tree as if to seek refuge from the harsh reality that had taken his brother away from him. Zoro hadn't missed the way Luffy had shuffled away from him when he approached and so, he complied to the silent plea to keep away.

Not minding the slightly wet dirt Zoro had settled against the softened ground as he pulled his katanas from his side. Wado Ichimonji glistened against the sunlight that penetrated the branches of the taller trees and found its way along the lean blade. With the careful fondness he showed his white katana, Zoro began caring for it in slow and steady movements as if he had all the time in the world. And after nearly five hours of nothing but the winds brushing against the trees and the faintest sobs, Luffy finally ended the silence.

"Ace died," Luffy repeats a second time, no louder than the first. He uncurls himself but his movements are slow and stiff. "Ace... I didn't save him. I.. I didn't save him."

The only response was the sound of Wado Ichimonji returning to its sheath.

"I didn't save him Zoro. Aren't... Aren't you going to tell me it's not my fault?" The others had told him and Luffy had denied it with a passion. Now in the presence of his best friend, he wanted words of comfort. Something. Anything. "Zoro?"

Zoro doesn't blink.

"I guess it is my fault..." The lines in Luffy's shoulder slump downwards. He pulls the brim of his hat lower but there is no way to hide the uncharismatic quiver in his words. "Afterall, I didn't save him. I didn't... I couldn't save him. I held him in my arms. He died in my arms Zoro. I lost my brother in my arms. I..."

The abrupt choke does not go unnoticed but Zoro does not turn away from the raw anguish in his friend's eyes. Instead he watches.

"I lost him. I_ lost_ him. I lost him Zoro. Why won't you say anything? I lost my brother._ Zoro_, say something. Don't just sit there and stare at me._ SAY_ something Zoro," When the silence persists, the brown eyes harden. "This is an order Zoro. Say it. Spit it out."

The silence continues.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!" In a flash, the younger teen is on top of Zoro, two fists full of Zoro's shirt as he slams the swordsman to the ground. The stiffness in Luffy's muscles interferes with his movements and Zoro could easily brush the lighter boy off him. However the ferocity of the attack makes up for the lack of speed and even without Luffy's nails digging into his skin beneath the shirt, Zoro knows that he will only hurt Luffy in the process. He has been expecting this because he has seen the anger building, the way his silence has sparked a burning fury in the normally gentle face. "DON'T JUST STARE AT ME! SAY IT ZORO! TELL ME IT'S MY FAULT! TELL ME THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF I WERE STRONGER! DAMNIT ZORO IT'S AN ORDER! ZO-"

But suddenly, the screams are cut off by a sharp intake, quickly followed by an emptiness that takes Zoro by surprise. He blinks twice before realizing the weight on him has disappeared; Luffy has let go of him as if he was burnt and is crouched on the ground already five feet away. Luffy's eyes are even larger than usual as he realizes the blood on his hands aren't his and that he had unintentionally hurt his friend.

"Zoro, I-" But he is cut off when the swordsman shakes his head. Zoro picks himself up and approaches in the silent but sure way Luffy has come to depend on. He steps closer and bends down to pick up the straw hat that has fallen on the ground in Luffy's outburst. With two gentle shakes, Zoro dusts the dirt off the strawhat and Luffy waits for the older teen to place the hat where it belongs; on his head. "...Zoro?"

However Zoro does not. The lean teen stands before Luffy, with his head tilted to the side and his best friend's treasure in his hand.

He is waiting.

Luffy realizes with a start, wondering how he could have missed it all this long.

"Zoro..." Luffy meets the steel gaze, finally understanding what the older teen is waiting _for_. He had waited for it himself ages back, for his orange head friend who was trapped under her past, and robbed of her future. He stretches his hand as he asks."Help me."

The swordsman breaks into a grin allowing the fierce approval shine in his eyes.

Luffy has finally remembered. He is never alone; all he has to do is ask.

Zoro grasps the outstretched hand and yanks his captain up while returning the straw hat to its rightful place. And then, he very gently slides his hand behind the black haired head and pulls until he can feel the weight of Luffy's forehead on him. In answer as if he had been waiting, Luffy relaxes against the familiar warmth and strength of his friend who is lending him a shoulder and closes his eyes, in peace for the first time.

"Thanks Zoro," The darkness still lurks but it is at bay-for now. It will take years for the nightmares to disappear and even longer the pain to dull down but for now, Zoro will settle for the smile and the courage behind it. The Straw Hat captain lifts his head to stare at his friend and it is a while before the pirate continues, gratitude-and awe-in every word.

"You always know what to say."


End file.
